


What really happened

by thefandombook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack sterek, Episode: s01e09 Wolf's Bane, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in the Derek and Stiles in that bedroom scene in wolf's bain</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened

Stiles was on his laptop trying to help Scott by researching. He was trying to find everything he could about the alpha that was currently running throughout Beacon Hills and making chew toys and werewolfs of it’s citizens. 

“Hey Stiles,” His father called.

“Hey Da..Derek?” Stiles responded with.

Derek rolled his eyes in a perfect o showing his level of done with Stiles which was well over nine thousand while aggressively give Stiles the shhing movement and pointing at the door, which obviously meant: “Stiles you fucking idiot, don’t saw my name I’m on the run from the cops and stop staring at my amazing body and go talk to your dad so he doesn’t see that I’m here. God you are so hopeless why do I even like you?!?!”.

Thank Satan (For making our OTP this close to finding out about the MUTUAL sexual attraction.) Stiles didn’t catch that last bit and just ran to get to the door.

“Whatcha say?” The Sheriff said as confused as Stiles is about his sexual orientation (#sorrynotsorry you’re bi honey).

“ What? I said “Yo Dad.” “ Stiles said (Convincing no damn body of his honesty) 

The sheriff didn’t have the time to worry about his strange son so he just awkwardly said “Uh.. Listen there is something I got to take care of but I’m going to be there tonight. I mean your first game.” 

“My first game, that’s great awesome..Uh good.” 

“I’m very happy for you and I’m very proud of you.” The Sheriff trying to ignore the awkwardness of their conversation

“Me too, I’m happy and proud of myself.” Stiles responded not helping making the conversation go any smoother.

After that exchange the just sort of shuffled into a good three second hug and parted with a pat on the back as the Sheriff went to work.Stiles lean on his door with a sigh and entered his room only to be immediately pushed against the wall by Derek.

“If you say one word…” Derek threatened 

“And what that be: “Hey, Dad Derek hale is in my room bring your gun.”?”

(Ok Stiles if Derek Hale is in your room you don’t tell your Dad you fuck the living daylights out of that hot ass mother fucker, okay? Okay.)  
Derek didn’t respond which gave Stiles a little more confidence. 

“Yeah that’s right if I’m harbouring your fugitive ass it’s my house my rules, buddy.” Stiles sad hitting Derek lightly on the chest. 

Derek stepped away from him and straightened (HA straight) Stiles’ jacket. Stiles boldly lend forward and straightened Derek’s jacket as well. Derek leaned forward in an attacking manner and to his shock Stiles leaned forward too and connected their lips and in 2. 5 seconds of shock there are making the fuck out and that went on for several minutes until Stiles but hands on the derek’s front jeans trying to unbutton them. Derek pulled slowly smiling as Stiles frowned at him.

“Later Stiles we have work to do, remeber we have an alpha to catch?”

“fine but you so making this up to me later>”

“Count on it,” Derek said with a wink.

(Damn they sooo super hella gay for each other sweet ass.)

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~ 

What do you mean that's not what happened I’m like 545654654% sure that’s what happened.  
Now that you’ve read that go think about Jesus. Praise the Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> You need to pray for me


End file.
